Storm & The Half-Blood Prince
by BlueHot Chronicles
Summary: Aurora has always loved Severus Snape, and it seemed like a lost cause, especially after he murdered Albus Dumbledore and took over as Headmaster in the name of Lord Voldemort. AU, OOC. Some Jean, Lily, Minerva and Dumbledore-Bashing.
1. Careless Whisper

**Storm & The Half-Blood Prince**

 **Harry Potter - X-Men Crossover**

 **By BlueHot Chronicles**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of BlueHot Chronicles. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Authors Note**

Update October 2017: I have edited this story to the best of my abilities, and corrected any sentences that may make the plot easier to understand.

I've never written Fanfiction like this before; in fact I've never written an X-Men Fanfiction EVER because of all the complex characters. So what I did was choose my favourite X-Men characters (Storm and Wolverine) and read as much about them as I could. I memorised more about Storm because she's my absolute fav (and also the heroine of this story).

This is a short story and it is already completed; I've learned my lesson about publishing fanfics and never finishing them, I hate the experience of reading the beginning of a book and never getting to finish them and so I refuse to do that to my readers.

The epigraphs are just the playlist I was listening to while writing this story; not all of them are connected to the story, though I tried. The Characters on the cover are Alexandra Shipp (Ororo Munroe/Aurora Sinistra) and Benedict Cumberbatch (Severus Snape). I also like to envision Angela Bassett (Ororo Munroe) and Alan Rickman (Severus Snape).

 **Summary**

Aurora has always loved Severus Snape, and it seemed like a lost cause, especially after he murdered Albus Dumbledore and took over as Headmaster in the name of Lord Voldemort.

 **Storm & The Half-Blood Prince is rated M and so is unsuitable for underage readers.**

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

 **Chapter One**

 _Careless Whisper_

' _Time can never mend, the careless whispers of a good friend._

 _To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth._

 _Pain is all you'll find.' - George Michael_

 **~(*)~(*)~**

The Staff Room was beautiful in all its Christmassy splendour. At least that's what Aurora Sinistra thought.

The Astronomy professor glided over to the punch bowl, greeting her colleagues as she passed.

"Aurora, those are lovely robes and look fabulous on you, my dear."

"Thank you, Septima," she smiled at the praise from the Arithmancy professor, "it was a gift from my family back home."

The village people where she used to reside had actually sent her these robes to pay homage for her years of service to them. Ever since she'd informed the Elder of her choice to draw out the latent ancestral magick within herself, all the village women took it upon themselves to fashion robes and light cloaks in the style of those worn in the wizarding world.

Aurora could have gone to Uagadou School Of Magick, but she hadn't wanted to indulge in too much preferential treatment from her people. When her surrogate mother had mentioned Hogwarts, she'd jumped at the opportunity.

Septima was distracted by Rolanda making a rude comment about Sybil's attire, and Aurora chose that moment to get herself a drink, and take a walk in the adjoining courtyard before the dining began. She considered the Divination tutor a friend, and instead of going to war, _again,_ with Rolanda, she decided to walk away from the immaturity of the Flying Instructor.

Once, a long time ago - before she remembered who and what she was - Aurora would not have walked away. Rolanda Hooch would have been writhing at her feet with knife wounds covering her body.

She sighed as she sat on a stone bench and looked up at the cloudy night sky. It was because of a self-styled 'God' that she no longer had the luxury of becoming too emotional.

Not that she couldn't teach the woman a lesson without becoming emotionally unstable and destroying the world, but control was something she'd learned the hard way many years ago.

Ironically, it was thanks to a crazy scientist who'd kidnapped her, that she'd been de-aged and had her memories blocked. Thus she'd been given the chance to develop her latent magick; make new friends, family - even a new - name and learn a new form of control. Occlumency.

When her memories had returned, thankfully, she'd not been at Hogwarts at the time, but on a deserted island treasure hunting with a friend. Ororo's magick and mutant powers had erupted with the force of a nuclear bomb.

Luckily, Remy had been safe underground when everything around her was destroyed.

She sipped her champagne, enjoying the bubbly and tangy-sweet berry drink. The intoxicating fragrance of the Lady Of The Night drifted from the nearby shrub and her full lips curled into a smile as the elements shifted her mood into a pleasant one.

Aurora glanced up at the sky again and her Glamoured brown orbs turned pure white; in response, the clouds covering the moon dissipated and the soft silvery beams of light shone on the courtyard invitingly.

Her dark skin tingled in heightened awareness and welcome as the soft rays touched her bare neck and shoulders, but her ecstasy was short-lived when she heard someone approach.

She closed her eyes but her smile remained as Sybil sat on the seat next to her.

"I've always loved this part of the staff room after a long and difficult day of teaching. This Lady Of The Night is intoxicating."

"It is. I've been talking with Pomona about getting a few of them on the Astronomy tower, but then I thought to myself that the students didn't need any extra reason for sneaking up there for a secret rendezvous."

The two friends chuckled as they sipped on their respective drinks and enjoyed the ambience.

After a few moments, Sybil left to warn Minerva about a disaster in her classroom the next day. Aurora knew that Minerva would probably snap that classes had ceased for the holidays.

Giving the moon one last glance Aurora got up to follow Sybil into the staff room, when suddenly she was pulled into a hidden alcove of two tall hedges, the wall cool against her back as firm, warm lips took hers in a heated kiss.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

For a few precious moments, her senses reeled with the sound of heavy breathing, the pain of fingers biting into the flesh of her arms and hungry lips, tasting of fermented fruit, devouring hers.

"Severus..." Aurora tried to pull away and gasped when long-fingered hands gripped her head, preventing her from escaping the onslaught of fevered kisses. A warm breeze shook the Lady Of The Night shrubs surrounding the couple, but they took no notice of the sweet fragrance, nor the group of people that may hear them if anyone stepped out into the courtyard.

The breeze was becoming a strong wind, and it was only the loud chattering from the nearby staff room that broke through the pair's overstimulated minds.

Awareness returned to Aurora, and the wind receded as she firmly pulled her lips away from the man cornering her against the wall.

"Severus... you're drunk."

The fruity flavour of an elf-made wine coated his tongue; it was almost enough to make her forget herself for just one night and give in to him again.

Severus' black orbs gazed eerily into hers, but she noted that he swayed just a bit. He never could handle alcohol in any amount.

"Do you still love me?"

The question was torn from his lips and, not for the first time, she witnessed as his dark eyes flooded with a deep sorrow.

"I do. I have always loved you, Severus," she whispered, her deep, velvety tones broken by tremors, "and I always will."

After another bruising kiss he pulled away and his emotionless demeanour returned.

"Then you are a fool, and always will be," he mocked, sneering at her equally controlled features before he slid away, back into the shadows of the courtyard. Possibly, back to his quarters, she thought, as he never attended the staff's festivities.

Swishing her wand along her rumpled robes, along with a bit of steamed air and a make-up Glamour Charm, she was instantly presentable again.

Strolling casually from the alcove, she returned to the staff room and sat comfortably next to Sybil, who gave her a comforting smile before returning her attention to the Headmaster's speech.

 _~ Is everything alright? Do you need help? ~_

In that moment of weakness her shields had been down but the comforting voice was always welcome.

 _~ No Professor, but thank you for asking. ~_

 _~ Remember, Ororo, we are here whenever you need us. ~_

The instant quieting of her mind, somehow, made her feel lonelier than she'd ever felt at Hogwarts. Aurora momentarily thought of returning to teach at her old school, but immediately negated it. Hogwarts... Severus needed her now and she knew, even without Sybil's predictions, that the end was near.

She knew her friend was never wrong, and often, Sybil would throw out false predictions to prevent anyone calling attention to herself from Voldemort or his death eaters; the lunatic was obsessed with Divination, after all. She'd never lie to Aurora, though, and the Astronomy professor occluded as a cold hand of dread crept along her spine at the words she'd memorised of one of Sybil's predictions.

 **"The lightning-struck tower. Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time."**

For now she would remain Aurora Sinistra, the identity she'd created for herself after she'd been de-aged and left without her memories; Ororo 'Storm' Munroe was not needed, not yet.

Whatever happened, she would remain till the end.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

That night, after the staff's festivities, she dreamt of her years at Hogwarts; mainly, the times she shared with Severus Snape.

 **Their meeting on the train in First Year, talking about the subjects offered at the school; then Lily taking him away to another compartment.**

 **Sitting quietly next to him, as he nursed bruises he'd received - in an encounter with the Marauders - when he refused to go to the hospital wing.**

 **Helping him study for Transfiguration; him tutoring her in Potions.**

 **Finding him sitting outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room…**

 **"Go away, Aurora."**

 **"No, Severus, this needs to be said. Apologising or forgiving between true friends, should never be something impossible or difficult. Lily Evans is immature, conceited… "**

 **"** _ **Don't**_ **you** _ **speak**_ **of her like that!"**

 **"… and she's never cherished your friendship as much as you cherish her's, and you deserve better."**

 **After calmly making her statement, she turned to walk away.**

 **"Lily is perfect in every way. There is no one better," his low voice was slightly muffled, as he'd gone back to resting his head on his knees, "you think I don't see the way you look at me, Aurora. I've noticed that your Patronus is different… yes, just like my own. Or it was, since mine have changed as well.**

" **How about you save your pathetic offer of love for Amycus, he seems to have a thing for you; then again, he salivates over anything with big tits and arse… hmm, I guess that excludes you, doesn't it. Go away, Aurora. You're nothing compared to her."**

 **Her shoulders were slumped as she hurried away from his cruelty.**

 **Aurora's dreams continued, with her moving on with her life; of classes and keeping away from Severus, but not unaware of the company he began to keep.**

 **Going to a Yule Ball alone, and witnessing Evans and Potter in the courtyard bushes, before hurrying away. Not surprisingly, a few minutes after she'd slipped away from the Great Hall to the lake, Severus came to her. He always sought out her friendship whenever he witnessed Evans' betrayal.**

 **He took Aurora's virginity that night. At least she'd been older than twelve years, as she'd been in her first life.**

Finally sensing that her dreams had taken a turn she preferred not having to relive, Aurora tried to wake herself, but felt a force trying to hold her to them. She fought to get away, until she realised that she was awake, and her hands were held firmly on the mattress on either side of her head.

The hint of sandalwood, maybe cloves, and the strong scent of Elf Wine, prevented her from accidentally harming the man above her.

She sighed and pulled his head to hers, and they resumed their kiss from earlier that evening in the staff courtyard.

No matter what she did, her Wards always let him in. She never could deny him.

Aurora dearly wished that she could.


	2. Listen To Your Heart

**Chapter Two**

 _Listen To Your Heart_

' _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye'_ _\- Roxette_

~(*)~(*)~

It was the beginning of June, and Aurora was preparing revision exercises for her students sitting their OWLs and NEWTs later in the month.

She sat at the top of the tower behind a conjured stone desk, as she preferred to be open to the elements as often as possible.

She'd just finished duplicating the last set of her revised modules when a charmed note appeared in front of her. It was a piece of magick she'd modified, from old texts back in Wakanda, that she'd shared with only two people. Severus and Sybil.

 _Hide NOW and leave the Astronomy Tower. DO NOT USE THE STAIRS!_

 _Sybil_

She immediately Disillusioned herself, and along with her mutant ability to bend light, she was completely invisible. She banished her paperwork to the desk in her office, and the one in front of her, back to the elements. Hearing footsteps ascending the stairs, she rose gracefully into the air and went to fly in the direction of the North Tower, when she heard a voice she did not recognise yell out.

"Morsmordre!"

Aurora turned, and looked up to find the dark mark hovering above the tower. On instinct, she hovered behind the enclosure that housed the staircase and waited.

Soon she heard voices, and peaked around the stone structure. She sighed in relief when she saw the Headmaster and Harry Potter. She floated over to their side of the tower and hesitated.

The boy did not know of her abilities, and it had to remain that way for now. Choosing to let the Headmaster know she was there, she settled close to him and went to touch his arm, but before she could, echoing footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

Aurora had not expected it, she thought he'd been there to help.

She could have done more; she could have killed them all.

Instead, she'd stood frozen in shock and disbelief. Doubts began to creep in, but they were short lived. Aurora could have saved him the pain she'd glimpsed in his ebony eyes that brief moment after he'd killed the Headmaster.

But Dumbledore had known she was there, and his whispered "Do nothing" stayed her hand.

Now, here she stood, over the corpse of Dumbledore after she'd called up a wind to prevent his body from crashing into the ground.

Aurora had never been close to the Headmaster. His manipulation and use of Severus, prevented her from fully trusting or liking the man. Though he'd kept her mutant abilities and her true identity secret, she'd sworn that she would do what she could to protect Severus from him. Yet, deep inside, she felt a bit of loss for the wasted life.

Remembering that there were Death Eaters in the school, she flew to the entrance of the Great Hall and removed the Disillusionment charm, after ensuring that no one was around.

The first person she met was professor McGonagall who assured her that the Death Eaters were either dead or gone. Aurora gave her the news of the Headmaster's death and that his body was at the base of the Astronomy tower.

A few others heard her claim, and pursued the Transfiguration professor to the fallen Headmaster. She began to follow, when she heard a voice in the distance in the opposite direction.

"Fight back! Fight back, you cowardly-"

Aurora looked over in the direction of Hagrid's hut, and saw a blaze of light that could only come from a large fire.

The voice sounded young enough to be a student, and she raced - on foot - toward the muffled voices, hoping she wasn't about to find another body.

Aurora came upon Harry Potter and Severus dueling. Well... actually, Potter was casting curses, and Severus kept blocking or deflecting them.

She remained hidden, ready to defend her student. Death Eater, friend, lover or soulmate; whatever he was to her right now, she wasn't about to let him harm a student. Then again, it didn't seem as though that was his aim.

"Kill me like you killed him, you coward!"

Aurora sighed, no one ever called -

"DON'T. CALL ME. COWARD!"

The rage and pain in those words were enough to earn her ire, and though Severus slashed his wand at the boy, most likely to finally curse him, Aurora was the one that slapped Potter's face with the sting of a cold wind.

Severus looked around for the interloper, but just then one of Hagrid's Hippogriffs flew at him with razor-sharp claws. He would have been killed or gravely injured as he stumbled back, not expecting attack from the sky.

Aurora immediately solidified the air in front of him, and when the beast slammed against the invisible wall, Severus chose that moment to get away, unsure of how the beast was unable to get at him.

She had reapplied her modified Disillusionment charm when she first came upon them, and once she was sure that Severus had safely Disapparated, she slipped away. Her quick strides, took her back to the base of the Astronomy tower, where a crowd had gathered around the late Albus Dumbledore.

As the Potter boy showed up and knelt beside the body, the witches and wizards around him raised their lit wands. Aurora looked up at the clouds charmed to create the Dark Mark and silently commanded them to dissipate.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

Aurora and Sybil stood at the top of the Astronomy tower, where they gazed down at the newly constructed tomb containing the body of Albus Dumbledore. The funeral had long since ended, and the two friends chose to leave the other mourners to discuss their plans for the next year.

"I could have saved him."

The words were out of her mouth before she could censor them, and Aurora said nothing else for fear of offending her friend. She hadn't been talking about Dumbledore.

She should have known better.

"You still might."

Sybil turned to her with a look full of understanding, and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

Aurora released a pent up breath she didn't realise she was holding, and smiled at her friends reassurance. But her smile fell.

"I'm sorry Sybil, but I can't help but worry about Severus. I know you cared about Albus. After all, he did save your life by hiring you all those years ago."

"Yes, he did, but what no one knows is that... he made me swear an Oath on my magick that I would _help_ him whenever he asked it of me." Sybil was staring at the tomb in the distance below, her tone void of emotion. "I'm still luckier than Severus. Our master is dead, yet, he still has another to deal with."

Aurora closed her eyes, willing the elements to cleanse the misery that surrounded them both.

"I wonder how much damage he's caused for his 'Greater Good'?"

Sybil's voice was raw with guilt and sadness. "Too much."

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

 **A/N - I chose to make the Dark Mark - in the sky - charmed clouds, instead of just a spell. When Sybil stressed on the word 'help' she meant with prophecies and visions; nothing else.**


	3. The Only One

**Chapter Three**

 **_The Only One_**

' _In my mind, there's no other love.  
You're the only girl my heart and soul is thinking of.  
Only you, only me.  
There can never ever be another.  
That understands the way that I feel inside… ' - Lionel Richie_

 **~(*)~(*)~**

The summer had passed drearily, as witches and wizards walked around in misery and defeat. The atmosphere in Diagon Alley alone was depressing, and after rushing through her errands, Aurora returned to Hogwarts.

She and Sybil had decided to remain at the castle over the summer, while they made plans to protect the children during the coming school year.

The other professors had remained in the castle as well, except for Charity who'd 'resigned'. They all knew better, though, the Muggle Studies professor had loved her job.

However, only pureblood and registered halfblood students were allowed to return, they both knew that Voldemort had no issue with hurting them as long as their 'precious' blood wasn't spilt… too much.

Sybil had told her about the Room Of Requirement a while after she'd first taken the job as the Astronomy professor, and they decided to use it as a hiding place for any of the students targeted.

Sybil had even placed her name on the list of volunteer professors to oversee detentions, and had Minerva approve it before she lost her position as Deputy Headmistress. This way, as the Divination classroom was on the seventh floor, it would be easier for her to guide endangered students to the Room of Requirement.

The day after Sybil had volunteered, there had been an announcement in the Daily Prophet that Severus Snape was made Headmaster, and Amycus and Alecto Carrow the Deputies Headmaster and Headmistress. Slughorn had been made Slytherin Head of House, but Aurora was the one most of the Slytherin students chose to go to for advice.

The walk back to her quarters was strange and eerie; a visitor would never know that school was in session, and assume that the castle was abandoned because of the unnatural silence. It was just after six so Aurora knew that all the students were confined to their common rooms, according to the new curfew.

"What are you doing skulking about the castle? Curfew has been in effect for half an hour now."

Aurora paused in her stride, and released a silent sigh as she turned toward the voice.

"I am not skulking as you call it, Deputy Headmistress. I'm walking to my quarters and in case you didn't catch on when I showed up to the staff meeting, I'm a professor at this school, not a student in need of curfew."

Alecto Carrow sneered nastily at Aurora, while Amycus stood behind his sister leering at her, making the Astronomy professor feel naked instead of cloaked from head to toe. She displayed none of her uneasiness, and wondered how much control the revolting creature would have in the muggle world where feminine clothing were more revealing.

She watched blankly as the man slid from behind his sister with a calculating mien.

"Ah, Aurora, age has definitely filled you out hasn't it." His tongue protruded at the corner of his lips and he had yet to look at her face as he slinked toward her; his oily, gravelly tones made her skin crawl as much as his leering. "Do you still run around after our _esteemed_ Headmaster like you used to all those years ago? Because I can tell you now that Bellatrix seems more his type, if you know what I mean."

"This is inappropriate conversation Deputy Headmaster, and I have a class to prepare so I'll bid you goodnight now."

Aurora turned away only to be yanked back into the arms of Amycus as his sister sneered and rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. She was about to fry his insides when a cold silky baritone snapped, echoing around the corridor.

" _What_ is the meaning of this?"

Aurora wrenched herself away from the man, and turned to find Severus and McGonagall observing the situation with disapproving looks.

"Last I checked, Professor McGonagall and I had patrol duties at this time."

"You are correct Headmaster," Aurora said, keeping the tremors from her voice, "I only just returned from my errand and was heading to my rooms when I was detained by the Deputies who were wishing me goodnight."

She sent a cold smile to the four professors surrounding her, and went to leave again when she was pulled into another pair of arms, this time Severus' and she looked up at him in shock, but he was glaring fiercely at his second-in-commands.

"I will say this only once," his voice was cold and full of promise, "Aurora is off limits to either of you as she belongs to me and is my responsibility. She is my reward from the Dark Lord and if either of you touch her again, I will kill you where you stand, then deal with the consequences from our Lord after. Do I make myself clear?" His gaze bored into Amycus even as he addressed the both of them, and after giving terse nods they retreated from the corridor.

Aurora stood trapped within his arms, her face pressed against his chest as he refused to let her go during his claim; she felt the heat of embarrassment rise to the back of her neck, when she heard McGonagall humph in disapproval at this new display.

"Go to my rooms Aurora and wait for me there. I have an hour on patrol remaining before I come to you; we will speak more then." With that said he released her and gestured to McGonagall for them to continue with their patrol. The Transfiguration teacher shot her a look of disdain, as she swept by Aurora, annoyed that she had no choice but to hold her tongue.

Aurora ignored his decree and returned to her quarters; Severus had embarrassed her for the last time.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

 _How dare that woman disobey me?_

Severus had returned to his rooms, ready to hear Aurora's apologies for allowing that cretin, Amycus, to get a hold of her; having him almost blow his cover to protect her, only to find that she wasn't there. Now here he was, striding all the way back to the rooms near the Astronomy tower because of a stubborn little witch.

He banged on her door and waited… and… waited some more. Severus' annoyance peaked when he deduced that she was either ignoring him or couldn't be bothered by his orders, and had fallen asleep.

 _I'm the Headmaster, for Merlin's sake, and I deserve consideration!_

The doors obeyed his command to open, and he swept through across the entrance, looking around; the sitting room was dimly lit by a ball of Lumos hovering near the ceiling. He was going to her bedroom, when a sigh had him spinning around.

"Are you ever going to have respect for my privacy some day, or is that just wishful thinking?"

Aurora stood at the entrance to her small kitchen, a drinking glass in her hand. Forgetting his irritation, he smirked at the hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Maybe you should learn how to cast proper Wards, then others won't be able to get close to your door. And didn't you hear me knocking just now?"

"There are silencing charms built into my wards, so loud noises outside won't wake me before my classes. Anyway, no one else gets through my wards Severus, only you; even when I specifically key them to keep _you_ out. They've never worked."

She'd turned to levitate her glass to the kitchen counter, so she didn't see how much her words affected him. Did Aurora even understand what she was saying? A part of him wondered how long this had been happening as he heard the frustration in her voice, but he said nothing.

Something had shifted within him at her words, and as she strolled to the middle of the sitting room where he stood, he took in her small stature; her dark curly hair like a halo around her head and shoulders; the dusky golden glow and rosy fragrance of her freshly showered body; her warm brown eyes full of an emotion he didn't want to name.

"Go ahead," she said with a sigh, "tell me how it was all _my_ fault that _your_ Deputy couldn't keep his sticky, groping paws off of me."

Severus shot her a look, "He was doing more than what I saw?"

She shook her head in irritation and gestured to the door, "Goodnight, Headmaster, I promise that I will continue to keep my distance from your Dark Arts teacher, no matter how many times he tries to corner me." She placed a finger against her lip, " _Oh_ , that's right! You claimed me as yours like I was some trophy you'd won. Never mind then, I'm obviously yours to do whatever you please, now."

"So, nothing new, then."

Severus could have slapped himself at the fleeting mask of pain that crossed her features before she hid it.

"I'm sorry, Aurora, I didn't mean that; forgive me, I… it bothered me to see that filth touch you."

"You apologise so well, it's usually impossible to refuse you. But you know what Severus, I'm done accepting them; who knows, maybe Amycus has the ability to learn how to treat a woman. Now, get out of my rooms."

His head drooped and he turned to go; holding the doorknob, he stopped. The wizarding world was at war; his position as a spy was precarious, and one day either one of the Order or the Dark Lord himself was going to kill him. He could not - would not - leave things like this.

Severus turned slowly and stared at her across the room. She'd wrapped her arms around herself protectively, and was staring at some spot on the floor at her feet.

"No, and just in case you were serious, Amycus could never satisfy you for one simple reason." Her head snapped up as she looked at him warily. "I am better."

He inched toward her and she stepped back, away from him, "Do you really want things to end this way Aurora? Give me… us… tonight; no lies, no pretenses. You love me and I will love you, for tonight?"

Her eyes widened as he gestured with his fingers; he knew she felt the Wards change.

"Nothing will escape this room… sounds, I mean."

"What are you saying Severus?" Her voice shook as she continued to back away.

"I'm saying," he purred as he stalked her slowly into the corner of the fireplace and wall, "that just for tonight, I give up; I am yours and you are mine."

He banished her cloak, and she gasped at the cold of the wall against her back through the simple maroon wrap-dress she wore.

Severus' gaze locked on her glossed and slightly parted lips, noting that her breathing was as ragged as his. Her warm brown orbs were storming with desire, and her nipples budded through the soft material of her dress.

Nothing more was said as he trapped her against the wall with his arms. Her lips were begging to be kissed and he leaned closer as she looked up at him, but he stopped; his lips an inch or two away from hers.

For those precious few moments his breath was her own and both enjoyed the heightened awareness and intensity of their shared craving. Since he'd begun stalking her across the room, Severus had felt himself harden, and even as his breath shook with need he held back wanting to prolong the inevitable.

"Severus…"

His name, said so softly… so sweetly, so full of need… on her lips; her words faded to a whimper as he claimed them. Growling in appreciation of the plump, soft treat, he delved into the hot moist cavern of her mouth when she surrendered at the insistence of his tongue.

He broke away but noticed that her hands clutched the front of his robes. They both shook with need and Severus could see that she was fighting to regain control. Not tonight, he thought to himself.

With a focused thought, he glanced at the knots on the dress and it fell open revealing two scraps of lacy white undergarments. His length, painfully tucked away in his pants, throbbed and he ignored her feable attempts to push him away; he banished all the clothing from her body, forfeiting the need to make it last.

He took a moment to adore the dark buds of her nipples against the caramel globes of her breast as he undid the zipper of his pants, revealing the veined hardness of his shaft. He pulled her flush against him and trailed kisses along her bare shoulders until her head fell back and he clamped his lips on the offering of her neck.

Her breathy moans and whimpers were a symphony in his ear and he let out a rumbling moan when she hooked a leg on his hip, opening herself to him. He obliged her by grasping her hips and dragging her wet core along his rigid flesh; she grabbed his shoulders as he wrapped her other leg around him.

Her small stature allowed him to hold her off the ground as she squirmed against his shaft, drenching it.

"Severus _please_ , now."

Ignoring that he was still fully clothed, he angled the tip of his flesh to the entrance of her core and allowed her to slowly glide down, burying himself into her; glorying in her gasping cries. He stood rigidly, enjoying the feel of her wet heat gripping him for a moment before - with wandless magick - he made a slim column emerge from the wall and pushed her back against it.

Anchored against the protruding wall and his body, she grasped his broad shoulders; her nails digging into his flesh, as he pumped into her, slow and hard. Severus gripped her legs as he surged and thrust deeply, his hips bucking and trembling at the strangle hold of her wetness.

Not wanting to finish against a wall he thought of her bed, and twisted with her in his arms. The sensation of being in a tube and being held tightly inside her for a few seconds before they dropped onto the bed, her cries as her body creamed and sucked at his was all it took before he jerked vigorously into her and roared his release, his seed rooting deep.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

It was only a few minutes before Aurora opened her eyes to glare at the man beside her.

"You're lucky it's still attached to you, Severus, you could have splinched us!"

His head turned to her and she huffed at the smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"Fine! _You_ couldn't have, but still… that was -" She stopped mid sentence when Severus banished his clothes, his lean, muscled nakedness displayed in all its delicious glory next to her.

Severus leaned back on an arm tucked behind his head and casually gripped his quickly hardening flesh; his black orbs capturing hers as he squeezed, and jerked making her swallow convulsively as her heated slit leaked in response.

Relieving his hand of the job, she stroked the veined hardness. Still captured by his eyes, she lowered her head, only half of him fit into her mouth but as she sucked deep and curled her tongue, she knew it was enough.

As her lover's "Uh, fuck!" reverberated around the room, she banished the last of her reticence, silently vowing that she would deal with the consequences tomorrow… again.


	4. Don't Leave Me This Way

**Chapter Four**

 _Don't Leave Me This Way_

' _Don't leave me this way  
I can't survive, I can't stay alive  
Without your love, oh baby  
Don't leave me this way, no  
I can't exist, I'll surely miss your tender kiss  
Don't leave me this way' - Thelma Houston_

 **~(*)~(*)~**

"COWARD!"

Aurora turned to Minerva, her face impassive. Minerva saw the look and glared down her nose at her.

"Whatever inappropriate liaison you might have had with that _snake_ was over long before it began. You are either with us, Sinistra, or against us."

Gesturing to Potter she turned and made a beeline for the Great Hall, the other teachers following her, and pointedly ignoring Aurora. Only Sybil stood beside her as flecks of lightning escaped from her eyes.

"Let's go to the Great Hall," Sybil said, gently taking her arm in small comfort, "we might be needed there."

They entered the Great Hall to find Order members and past students among the rest of the student body, and it wasn't long before Voldemort was communicating with everyone using Legilimency.

"You heard him," Pansy yelled, "he only wants Potter and he'll leave us alone. Give him Potter, he's right there!"

The other houses formed a wall against the Slytherins, blocking Potter from their view. Aurora observed the happenings sadly, Severus was no longer here to protect his Slytherins from such blatant prejudice.

One trait of a Slytherin was self-preservation, and that may take the form of either retreating, to live and fight another day; or fighting if cornered, to the death if necessary. Aurora was a Slytherin herself and understood more than any of the other professors in the room, the plight of these students.

"Professor Slughorn, please escort the Slytherins to the dungeons and confine them there." Minerva turned to address the rest of the room but froze as a resounding "No" echoed around the hall.

Aurora separated herself from Sybil and moved to stand with the Slytherins students, who looked back at her warily, and some with hope.

"Do you plan on fighting all of us Sinistra?"

Aurora ignored Minerva as she addressed the students in front of her.

"Mr Zabini, are you ready?"

Blaise stood straight and nodded once, "We're ready, professor."

"Good, Miss Parkinson I want you, Miss Bulstrode and a few other seventh years to take the younger ones down to the common room. As you all know, the chamber has been compromised." Seeing that they all understood what she was referring to, she continued. "Do you remember the code?"

Pansy nodded shakily.

"Don't worry, he'll never hurt you," Aurora smiled, placing a calming hand on the frightened girl's shoulders, "We're Slytherins."

"I should have known it was a mistake to let Dumbledore hire you, another traitorous Slytherin!"

"Minerva, you are a grown woman among impressionable young people. You need to conduct yourself accordingly." That said, Aurora turned back to her Slytherins.

"Go, Miss Parkinson and protect the younger ones. All of them." Aurora gave her a long look and Pansy nodded uncertainly.

"If they choose to come with us, professor, I promise we'll protect them."

Aurora turned to Professors Flitwick and Sprout, "If the Head of Houses permits it, the younger years will be safe in the Slytherin common room."

The two glanced at each other but Minerva spoke over them, "Absolutely not! They'll be leaving the school and heading for safety."

"For safety? Where, Minerva, Hogsmeade? There are Death Eaters and Snatchers and other evil creatures everywhere! This school is the only safe place for them at this time." Aurora sighed and raised her hand, signalling the end of any argument. She'd had enough of Minerva McGonagall, the ever consummate Gryffindor.

"Miss Parkinson, please go now." As Parkinson and the others left, she turned to Blaise and the rest of the seventh years who'd remained with him. "Mr Zabini, we'll be going up to the Astronomy tower."

Blaise and the others left immediately and Aurora turned to her friend, "Are you coming, Sybil?"

"Actually Aurora, I'll be needed on another floor," Sybil said shuffling along beside her, "but I have to retrieve my crystal balls so I'll walk up with you."

"You're letting them go?" A seventh year Ravenclaw, whose name she couldn't remember gestured at them. "They could be warning them from up there!"

Aurora shook her head in disappointment at the young mind already completely wired to hate and distrust everything Slytherin. She turned to follow Sybil out of the hall.

"Minerva don't -"

"Petrificus Totalis!"

The spell bounced off of Aurora's hastily erected shield and slowly, she turned, keeping her more dangerous emotions contained.

"Did you just cast a spell at me while my back was turned, Minerva? How… disappointing, and yet you carelessly toss out the word 'coward' at others so easily." She glanced at Potter standing with the other teachers, he seemed impatient and uneasy at the tension. "You all need to get ready for what's coming, I'm sure Potter has things he needs to do and fighting among ourselves now isn't going to help the students."

She wasted no more time and left with Sybil. They split up on the seventh floor, Sybil went to collect her crystal balls and Aurora continued on to her room near the Astronomy tower.

Ororo dropped her Glamour and pulled the pins from her hair, letting it bounce passed her shoulders in shiny, white curls. She quickly changed her robes for a fitting, matte-black leather battle armour of pants and a bustier. She attached a rounded matching cape with gold trimming and slipped on a tall pair of black, heeled combat boots.

Opening her trunk, she pushed a small lever at the bottom which revealed a hidden compartment containing a blade she'd commissioned the Goblins to create for her using Adamantium and a witch's staff - made to channel her magick and as strong as a bo staff - from a well-known wandmaker in Wakanda. She tucked the blade in the sheath on her hip and the staff, she shrunk enough and clipped on her other hip.

Replacing a Glamour of her persona as Professor Aurora Sinistra for the moment, she ran up to the Astronomy tower to find Blaise and the others looking over the side.

"Everyone, listen for a moment." Once they gathered in front of her, she continued. "Today, you are going to be fighting for your right to live free. Free from evil, from prejudice; free to be Slytherin. Some of us may be Dark but understand me when I say that Darkness does not signify the level of someone's evil nature. For those of you who have continued into your seventh-year Astronomy classes, you will know of what I speak. For without the Darkness, there can Be. No. Light!"

She noted that Nott, Moon and a few others stand taller at her words. "Out there, surrounding the castle right now are all manner of beings ready to destroy you in the name of Darkness. Today we will put a stop to this for there are Dark and Light Magicks and both can be used for evil. Zabini!"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Why are the Dark Magicks stronger… purer?"

"Because everything came from the Darkness… from Nothingness, even Light."

Aurora smiled grimly as she looked at the proud faces before her. "Protect each other; protect this school. Keep a lookout to the skies there may be dementors and most likely wizards on brooms, some may even be flying animagi so be alert. Most likely they will send in the Dementors and foul creatures first to thin us out, weaken us. If you know the Firestorm Charm or any charm to create fire, take out the Inferi, otherwise leave them to me. Spread out."

No longer needing their undivided attention, she removed her Glamour.

"And one more thing," she intoned softly, there were gasps at her appearance and she transfixed each of them with her azure orbs, "if you see him, _no one_ is to harm Severus Snape. Is that understood?"

There was a chorus of "yes ma'am" before they all returned to their vigil.

 **~(*)~(*)~**

 _In The Dungeons_

In the Slytherin common room, Pansy paced aimlessly in front of the fireplace, chanting the code in her mind. Millicent and the rest of the seventh years distracted the younger ones, playing gobstones and chess by the sitting area near the window to the lake.

Millicent, aware of her friend's dilemma, went over to her. As one of the seventh-year prefects, Pansy had been given the code that would protect the students from harm. Draco Malfoy had been pulled from school and so Blaise had replaced him, learning the code instead. He was now with Professor Sinistra defending the castle from outside, so it was up to Pansy to give the code that could save them all.

"Here, Pansy, drink this. It'll help."

Pansy smiled at the Mediwitch-in-training, and downed the Calming Draught.

"Where'd you get it?"

"The Headmaster," Millicent whispered, looking directly at Pansy, "He warned me to keep stock of a few healing potions. My trunk's full of them."

Pansy's eyes widened before she smiled in relief, "Why didn't you tell me?" Then blushed when Millicent arched a brow at her, "I can keep a secret, you know. I've been chanting one in my head for the last couple of days."

"You'll do fine Pansy, best case scenario, you won't have to use it at all. But I'd move from directly in front of the fireplace before using that code if I were you."

Pansy blanched, before moving over to the other students with Millicent. She was about to help a first-year with a chess move, when the Bloody Baron ghosted through the wall.

"There's a crowd of students milling around outside," he moaned.

Pansy and Millicent opened the wall to find a group of tiny Hufflepuffs gazing up at them hopefully with blatant lost-puppy looks.

"Can we come in? We'll feel safer with you guys than going to Hogsmeade," one firstie with big brown eyes said softly.

Biting back smiles at the firstie's attempt of appealing to a Slytherin's need for an ego stroke, Pansy and Millicent stepped back and directed them toward the sitting area where the Hufflepuffs all rushed over to join the Slytherins.

Remaining outside were two people the Slytherins didn't expect to see, with two smaller groups behind them.

Neville spoke first, "We could only convince a few of the younger ones to come down here. Can they join you?"

"The rest of them chose to go into Hogsmeade. They'll be okay," Luna said, seemingly staring into their souls. Leaning toward them she whispered, "There are Heliopaths there that'll protect them."

Pansy nodded with an awkward smile, while Millicent took the smaller group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to join the rest. She stood silently while Neville tried to talk a Gryffindor into staying with them in the dungeons.

"All of Dumbledore's Army is fighting out there; I came back to fight too!"

"Actually… Creevey isn't it?" she waited for the sixth year to nod, "if McGonagall sees you, she's going to make you leave anyway. Besides, there are only a few of us here and we need all the help we can get to protect the younger ones. We could really use your help, none of us here has been able to learn all the spells you guys have in your duelling club."

Of course a Slytherin would know how to stroke another's ego.

Searching for any hint of deceit but finding none, Colin nodded in agreement and waved Neville and Luna away, joining the rest of the older years as they made a wall in front of the younger students.

He stared in awe at the Giant Squid resting just outside the glass partition.

"He doesn't usually stay out there this long," Pansy said, noticing him look, "I think the Giant Squid has decided to protect us from underwater threats."

"Cool."

 **~(*)~(*)~**

 _Astronomy Tower_

"There's no need to compensate for distance, aim directly for your target and cast. Once they get close to the defenders, stop. You don't want to hit a friendly by accident."

Ororo stood at the edge of the Astronomy tower between Zabini and Moon. The ten Slytherin students stood, spaced around the circumference of the parapet.

Death eaters and other evil creatures, surrounded the castle casting spells at the Wards, weakening them. As she'd predicted, there were wizards on brooms in the distance, waiting for the Wards to fall.

Opening herself to the elements, Ororo knew her eyes were now completely white when she saw the wall of magick where the Wards would be. She saw them fall.

"They're coming."

The Death Eaters and Snatchers didn't charge onto the grounds; instead, the Dementors, Inferi and Werewolves swarmed toward the castle.

Moon was the only student to cast the Firestorm, which surrounded a group of Inferi, and Storm nodded in approval when the girl shot balls of fire at the Werewolves while keeping up the ring of fire that grew smaller, destroying the Inferi within.

Storm called down the lightning onto the Werewolves, who were only in their human forms as it was not a full moon. Zabini and a few others summoned their Patronus, and sent them charging at the Dementors, while Nott and the rest used Blasting curses.

The grounds were thrumming with magickal energy. Some of the creatures dodged, but were met by the Stone Warriors most likely conjured by McGonagall. Storm noticed Stunners being sent by the defenders and shook her head. What were those teachers and students thinking?

"We need Firestorm on this end!"

"Stay here Moon!" Storm sped to the other side next to Nott, pulling her staff from the holster on her hip, she enlarged it and circled it overhead. A crimson and gold ring of fire encircled a group of Inferi and a few Werewolves; with a flick of her wrist, she caused jets of flames to rush toward the centre of the ring in an explosion that incinerated them all.

That had almost been too easy, Storm thought to herself and just then, she knew why. The students stopped in their attacks, the atmosphere became colder and she looked up to see hundreds of Dementors descending from dark clouds, where they'd been hidden. The few gliding along the grounds had been decoys. She cursed under her breath for her lapse in chasing away the unnatural cloud formations earlier.

The Death Eaters began to advance then, as they were unaffected by the Dementors pouring from the sky.

"Expecto Patronum!" She cast her Patronus, a black panther that raced through the sky toward the Dementors, but there were too many.

"Get up! All of you! Cast the Patronus Charm, even the non-corporeal form will shield you."

Alas! Her students were children of Death Eaters or others who'd chosen to walk an evil path. As such, they had too many bad memories that were now crowding their minds.

The Dementors were still a long distance away, and closing in, but the Death Eaters were already flinging curses at them. Storm's Patronus was still going and it eased the depression on a few of her Slytherins, allowing them to return to fighting.

There had been five mounted Death Eaters circling and casting curses; three of them fell, ominously without a sound, to the grounds far below.

The remaining two Death Eaters expertly evaded the spells the students cast at them. Storm was torn between wanting to protect her students, who were doing the protecting as they grouped around her, and casting her Patronus which was keeping the Dementors at bay.

She had to make a quick decision when both of the Death Eaters took careful aim at her students.

"AVADA-"

"NO!" A bolt of lightning shot from her free hand, hitting the Death Eater saying the Killing Curse before he could finish the spell. She was too slow for the other.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

The stones beneath the feet of Blaise Zabini and Kalisha Moon crumbled, and both students fell from the tower.


	5. Sweet Sacrifice

**Chapter Five**

 _Sweet Sacrifice_

' _Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  
You poor, sweet, innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me, don't deny, sweet sacrifice' - Evanescence_

 **~(*)~(*)~**

Minutes after the Wards had fallen, Pansy, Colin and the rest of the students could hear blasts outside the common room. The Slytherins knew that it could only mean one thing; someone, or a few someones, were trying to force their way into the room.

The Bloody Baron ghosted into the room and confirmed their suspicions.

"Werewolves and Snatchers are trying to get in," he wailed.

"How do they know where the entrance is?" Colin asked, looking worriedly at Pansy. "The Bloody Baron had to show us the way when we asked."

"You forget, a few of them must have come to Hogwarts at one point; even the Werewolves."

"Right." Colin swallowed convulsively.

"They must have found a way through the viaducts thinking we'd join them."

An explosion sounded again, and it was then Colin remembered the Room of Requirement and Umbridge blasting her way in. "They're gonna get in; everyone, get ready."

"The walls are-"

The entrance exploded, sending dust and debris everywhere and partially obscuring the large hole in the wall before settling. The younger children were huddled and crying against the glass partition where the Giant Squid could only look on in frustration.

"Little Snakes, your Lord is going to be so disappointed." The children quieted when a large scruffy figure stepped into the room. Red-streaked yellow eyes looked around at them all before Fenrir Greyback inhaled deeply. Growling menacingly at Colin, he continued. "Harbouring mudbloods and blood traitors."

Colin gulped but kept his wand pointed at the Werewolf. He'd heard stories of this monster, and knew what he planned to do to them. He felt Pansy tremble at his side, as he'd held onto her to protect her from the flying debris earlier.

This was one time he really wished he had a muggle weapon. Greyback feinted a charge at them and they stumbled back. Colin felt his cheeks flame when the Werewolf jeered at them.

Anger coursed through him; he'd returned to the school to fight and he wasn't about to back down just because the first enemy he faced was the most brutal Werewolf in the world.

"EXPULSO!"

The spell shot from his wand like machine-gun fire and both the students and Voldemort's supporters watched as the Werewolf jerked repeatedly. Colin, surprised for a moment, continued the spell and aimed higher. Blood sprayed from the back of his head as it jerked back and Fenrir Greyback fell dead.

The silence after was weirdly peaceful as everyone stared in disbelief.

"Kill them!"

The fighting began in earnest as the rest of the Slytherins and some of the younger students defended themselves.

"Pansy, you have to do it now!" Millicent yelled, but Pansy was fighting alongside Colin as the Snatchers and Werewolves were brutal and quick with their spells.

"Pansy!" Millicent and the others were frantic, some of the children had been hit by stray spells and the healer in her needed to get to them.

Casting one more spell, Pansy spoke out loud. Unfortunately, it was enough to distract Colin, who was then slashed in the stomach by a Cutting Curse. He continued to cast, protecting Pansy who was still speaking in a raspy language he'd heard only once, seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

Losing too much blood, he wasn't fast enough with his shield when a partial blasting curse got through, sending him flying.

He landed in a heap against the wall and tried to get back up but he'd broken something - maybe his legs - and had already lost too much blood.

 _I'm so sorry_ , he thought, disappointed he couldn't live long enough to protect all those younger students.

A Snatcher noticed him as he gasped on the ground, his blood pooling around him.

"Here boy, let me put you out of your misery. Don't let it be said I ain't merciful."

He took aim, and Colin closed his eyes, but at that moment - what he could only describe as the sensation of a high-speed train - shot passed him as he lay helpless on the ground.

He heard screams and then nothing, opening his eyes, he was confused as his blurred vision was taken up by a wall of dark green directly in front of him. The wall moved and the last thing he saw before his vision went black was a giant yellow, glowing eye.

 **~(*)~(*)~**

 _Astronomy Tower_

The ground rushed toward them, and the two Slytherins squeezed their eyes shut and braced for impact. Instead a feeling of being weightless and floating came upon them and they opened their eyes.

The ground was inches from their faces and they were then lowered gently to the ground.

"Stay here."

They looked up and gaped at Professor Sinistra hovering above them _without_ a broom.

"I'm getting the others."

She shot back up to the top of the tower.

"You saw that didn't you?" Kalisha asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Blaise replied, gazing upward. "We're not dead, are we?"

The ground shook and they turned to see two giants walking out of the Forbidden Forest some distance away.

"No," Kalisha stood and hastily pulled Blaise up with her, "otherwise I'd say this is what Christians call hell."

Professor Sinistra and their wide-eyed House-mates landed gently on the grass next to them. A severed head - Kalisha recognised Rookwood from the Daily Prophet when the prisoners had escaped Azkaban - and its body landed next to them, but it was ignored as she addressed them.

"I'll be leaving you from here, as I'll need to keep those Dementors at bay. Fight as a team and keep each other safe. Good luck."

The Slytherins watched as their Professor rose into the air, before turning their attention to the dark creatures still pouring onto the school grounds.

"There are still Inferi coming out of the forest," Blaise said, ignoring the giants knowing that only their professors were strong enough to take them out, "let's deal with those first."

High above the castle, Storm soared, her Patronus keeping the Dementors from descending.

Something fluttered near her head and she was about to blow it out of the sky when she recognised it as a Charmed note from Sybil.

 __Shrieking Shack, now!__

She knew it was a warning to go there and flew toward Hogsmeade. She kept her Patronus up, but as she neared the Whomping Willow a Blasting Curse and a Cruciatus had her tumbling from the sky.

The spells had come from below her and she knew she'd be surrounded by Death Eaters if she survived slamming into the ground. She was actually welcoming that option as an indescribable level of burning pain flooded her nerves.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

Severus fought non-verbally among the Death Eaters around him. None of them knew what he cast nor whether a spell came from him or the defenders of the castle.

He, like the others, was stunned at the sight of a woman soaring through the air without the support of a broom, and casting a Patronus, keeping the Dementors from the castle. The Patronus was too far away for him to identify the witch.

Lucius Malfoy had Disapparated instantly to the Shrieking Shack to inform the Dark Lord, and Severus knew that whoever the witch was, her life was about to be in the service of Lord Voldemort; unless Potter would hurry up and do what he was destined to.

Severus became concerned when the female flew toward them and his heart sank when Lucius returned at that moment with the demand from the Dark Lord to bring her to him alive.

"Severus, he has asked that you come to him at once."

His heart stuttered, but he kept his features blank. Severus heard the worried tone of Lucius' voice and he knew his old friend had the same concern as him.

Severus nodded grimly and watched as the woman yelled out in pain before falling from the sky.

"You idiots!" he grated at the Snatchers who hadn't thought of what could happen if the woman fell from so high. "The Dark Lord wants her alive! Arresto Momentum!"

His spell was strong, but she was falling too fast. He heard Lucius casting the spell as well; Severus knew the pureblood was not as strong as he was, magickally, but with both of them casting it should be enough to slow the female's falling body.

"Storm!"

The crazed yell came from the Forbidden Forest, before what looked like a muggle biker with strange spiky hair burst from the trees at a sprint.

With a roar, three long blades burst from each of his hands and he slashed at the nearest Death Eaters, and inconceivably, a giant. Using the humongous fallen body as launch pad, he jumped forward. Catching the woman in his arms, he tucked and rolled with her before coming to a stop.

"Wolverine?... How?"

Severus' eyes widened. Everyone had fallen silent and he was close enough to hear even though she'd spoken softly. That voice…

"The Professor's helping me _see_ ; don't worry, I've ya, darlin'." The weird muggle growled softly.

Severus' frowned at the muggle's familiarity with his… with her.

Placing the witch - whom Severus now knew was Aurora - gently on the ground, the wild man looked up at the rest of the Death Eaters that blocked Severus and Lucius from his view.

Snarling at them, the long sharp knives erupted from his knuckles again.

"Confringo!"

That had been a mistake, for it was enough to send the muggle freak into a killing rage.

Unnameable parts and blood began to splatter everywhere and Lucius turned to him.

"Severus, the Dark Lord will be waiting, go. I… I think I'll go find my wife now."

Severus shook his head as Lucius quickly Disapparated, and made sure the wild muggle didn't see him either as he slipped through the entrance at the Whomping Willow.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

Storm pushed herself up into a seated position and looked on in amusement at the spectacle her best friend in the X-Men made, attacking the Death Eaters and Snatchers.

The spells bounced off his claws or faded to nothing when he was hit, and the few of them that remained standing ran toward the Forbidden Forest in self-preservation.

Logan turned to her before falling to his knees. "Aaaaaaargh!"

"Wolverine!"

The atmosphere around them became cold and Storm looked up to find that the Dementors were now gliding down toward them. There were hundreds of them, and they circled a large area near the castle grounds, sucking away any hope and happiness from the students and teachers on the grounds.

Some of them cast their Patronus, but there were too many. As far as Storm knew, Dementors couldn't be destroyed and Voldemort's supporters were taking the opportunity the Dementors created, to attack the defenceless students and teachers.

She cast her own Patronus again and rose into the air. The Dementors fled in the wake of her black panther but they remained close to the grounds.

They hovered in a giant circle making horrible sucking, gasping breaths, and she looked around at the Slytherins in the near distance huddled together on the grass. She heard a scream and knew the Death Eaters had entered the castle.

"Noooo."

The murmured groan made her look down and what she saw made her heart wrench. Only once had she ever seen Logan so tortured, and it had been caused by a woman who'd been her best friend once. This seemed to be something worse and it raised her ire.

"Enough of this." She intoned to herself. Power burst forth from her as she allowed some of her emotions free reign. Lightning flashed from her white orbs and, holstering her staff she raised her arms.

Years of happiness and joy, before and with the X-men, with her villagers when she was de-aged, at Hogwarts and with Severus poured into her mind.

 _Expecto Patronum!_

The words thrummed through her mind, through her body and through her elevated hands, lightning erupted along with the elements she called from the sky.

Everyone - those inside and outside the castle - had to shield their eyes and bodies, when bright deadly flashes of lightning touched down. Unnerving cracks of thunder accompanying each.

Back on the ground, Wolverine breathed harshly, but stood firmly next to her, Storm gazed up as ashes fell from the sky. Commanding the wind, she guided the remains of all the Dementors aways from Hogwarts toward the sea miles away.


	6. End Of The Road

**Chapter Six**

 _End Of The Road_

' _Will you love me again  
Like you loved me before  
This time I want you to love me much more  
This time instead, just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me go' - Boyz To Men_

 **~(*)~(*)~**

"I killed Severus Snape three hours ago-"

The words had barely left Voldemort's non-existent lips when Ororo remembered Sybil's warning from earlier.

Not waiting to hear anymore of Potter's declaration of Severus' love for Lily Evans, she raced out of Hogwarts.

"Storm, what-"

Ignoring Wolverine keeping pace beside her, she shot into the air and sped on the wind directly toward the Shrieking Shack, leaving her friend behind.

At the shack, with the force of her magick and the elements, she ripped away a boarded up window and part of the wall with it. The debris was crumbled to dust and swept away on a whirlwind.

All this she did unconsciously, thinking only of the man within, unaware of the unnatural change in the weather behind her.

She saw him immediately, slumped against the wall and on the dusty floor, his blood pooled and congealed around him, his eyes stared, unseeing.

"No..." she whispered.

Slowly, she walked over to him. Lightheaded, she knelt beside him half aware of his blood staining her uniform.

Lifting a shaky hand, Ororo touched jaw. His skin was cold and her body temperature began to match his, even as she shifted her fingers to check for a pulse.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

Logan didn't understand what Ororo saw in the pasty, vampire-looking chump he'd seen once before, but if the guy was dead all those people in that castle and the surrounding village, were going to have more than dark wizards to worry about.

He was in sight of the only building Storm could have gone to - as she'd been flying straight toward it - when the Professor's voice sounded in his head.

 _~Hurry Logan, I sense great turmoil just ahead of your position~_

Logan knew that it was impossible for Xavier to connect with Ororo's mind unless she gave him access, so he knew if anything was to go down, it would be up to him to take care of it.

Silently, he slipped through to the opening Storm had made and found her kneeling next to the vamp's dead body.

Storm was rocking back and forth, her arms around her midriff and tears streamed from her eyes. She took loud gasping breaths like a drowning victim fighting to survive before there was silence.

"Oh shit..." Logan thought as his claws extended at the silent treat.

 _~Wolverine, you have to incapacitate her, now!~_

Everything happened at once.

Storm - still rocking - gripped her hair and screamed. It was unlike anything Wolverine had ever heard. If banshees were real, this is what they'd sound like; unnerving, wailing screams.

Thunder clapped overhead and lightning touched down. A howling wind outside didn't help diminish the creepy wailing coming from his usually emotionless friend.

Even though she'd requested this of him long ago, Logan didn't want to do this; he didn't want to hurt her, but as the shack began to vibrate violently - a tiny preview of what was to come - he gnashed his teeth and silently begged her forgiveness.

Logan moved, his arms out and claws angled to take off her head.

 _~No Logan! KNOCK her out!~_

It took him a second to retract his claws and change the trajectory of his swing. He thought to himself that she probably didn't even feel the blow to the side of her head as she fell unconscious.

 _~Jean and Rogue should be at your location momentarily, Logan. Bring her home.~_

He lifted her into his arms to take her outside to wait for the Blackbird. She moaned but didn't wake.

"Easy, Ororo. I've got ya darlin'." He shushed her as he exited the shack.

He didn't have to wait long, and inside the jet he placed Ororo on an empty cot, strapping her down. Just in case.

 _~There's just one more thing I need you to do before you leave Logan.~_

Logan grumbled but did as the Professor asked.

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

"She's going to be okay."

Logan didn't bother looking up at Jean as she sat next to him at the monitoring station. His gaze remained on the room separated by a strong transparent sheet of alloy, built to withstand the destructive force of any Alpha or Omega-Level mutant.

The room contained only one occupant, currently unseen because of the hurricane, the fog and maybe a tornado and a blizzard that surrounded her… emanated from her. The magnitude of the meteorological phenomena was off the scale until Hank found a way to compensate.

The room seemed quiet, but only because the howling wind was making the Wolverine jumpy so he'd muted all sounds from the room.

"What's that blue tint in there?"

"The paint from the walls." He said with a huff. "At least we don't have to repaint for the next time."

There was a moment of silence, which he preferred. He knew Jean well enough to know she wanted to have The Talk with him again.

"He's awake."

Now, Logan turned to look at Jean, whose gaze was internal for a moment before she blinked rapidly.

"Hmmm, I can't access his thoughts anymore, but he'd been there for a split second. The patterns of his mind are similar to Ororo's."

"Keep an eye on her for me."

He said nothing else as he left to have a chat with their guest.

Jean looked to the area of the room she knew Storm would be.

"Ororo, my… old friend, believe it or not, you hold the heart of a good man. Logan is a good man, but he gives up too easily. Can I tell you a secret?" Not really expecting her friend to answer, she continued in a whisper. "You two are going to have a wonderful future together but not yet… now is the time for your dark wizard."

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

A bright light directly over his head made his eyes squeeze shut before they became accustomed to the brilliance. He looked around; the room had a hospital wing feel to it except for the fact that everything ran on electricity. He huffed in frustration, he'd get the blame when everything started exploding around him.

 _~It's okay Mr Snape. We've adapted the school to accept magickal energy because of Ororo.~_

Severus immediately Occluded. Was that his imagination, or had someone just been in his head? He was unsure, as it was different from any Legilimency he'd ever felt.

He waited a moment, and sighed in relief when he heard nothing else.

He should be dead; why wasn't he dead?

This was the thought now running through his mind.

Aurora… no, Ororo's her real name, he thought. She'd been lying to him all these years.

Guilt assailed him. She'd had every right.

When he'd seen her reaction in the Shrieking Shack, when she'd thought he was already dead, it broke something in him.

Or… released.

After the Golden Trio had left, he'd choked down the antivenin and a Blood Replenishing potion he'd carried around with him, ever since the Dark Lord began using Nagini to kill his enemies and followers.

With no one around to help, he'd lain there paralysed, and losing any hope of survival, his thoughts ran on one woman.

After seeing her eyes one final time, any lingering feelings he'd had for Lily Evans had faded to nothing.

His life flashed before his eyes, and in every scene Aurora Sinistra was the star. Even when he'd seen her as Storm - that was what the wild man had called her - for those brief moments.

The woman was amazing, he thought as he shifted in the bed to lean against the headboard.

Why had he let the memory of a dead woman - who'd never forgiven him for his one and only offence against her - cloud his feelings for someone who loved him - for years - forgiving him over and over, no matter what?

He swallowed thickly, and only then registered that he felt no pain at his throat.

 _Aurora_ , he thought absently rubbing his throat, _can you ever forgive me?_

Someone slammed into the room. He looked on from his bed, to see the man who'd had knives coming from his hands, used to slash through the Death Eaters and giants during the battle.

 _This is a killer._ Severus scoffed to himself.

 _So am I,_ he thought.

He lay calmly, looking completely bored, as the man strode to the side of his bed.

"Listen here vamp, let's get one thing straight -"

"I am not a vampire." Severus smirked inwardly, his voice was still a silky baritone. He arched an elegant brow when the man growled menacingly and leaned toward him.

Severus stilled, but his eyes slitted at the insult when three knives hissed from the sheath of the mutant's knuckles and hovered near his recently healed neck.

"Then listen here bub. For reasons I don't wanna know, Ororo loves you. Are you plannin' on makin' her happy?"

The tips of his claws rested gently on Severus' throat, but a line of blood trailed down his neck. His glare promised retribution, but he remained frozen as he listened to the wild man.

"Cuz I have three reasons why I think it's a bad idea for you to do otherwise."


	7. Diamante

**Chapter Seven**

Diamante

' _And we will learn to walk together  
Oh hand in hand, we'll walk together' - Zucchero & Randy Crawford_

 **~(*)~(*)~**

 **A.N. - It's going to get a teensy bit Angsty-Fluffy (is that a thing?) in this chapter.**

He was gone.

He'd left her again, this time for good. He got the chance to see his Lily in death, and he took it. The selfish bastard!

He probably hadn't even fought to live; he'd never wanted to after Evans had died. The only thing holding him to life had been his vow to protect Harry Potter.

He was gone.

Ororo huddled against the shiny metal wall, her head resting on her bent knees. She knew she was home with the X-Men, and was contained in the Omega Room, but it didn't matter, he was gone.

She had years of pent up emotions, pertaining to Severus, that she needed to purge. She just hadn't realised exactly how much he'd been hurting her, and how much she loved him.

When they'd first met on the train to Hogwarts all those years ago, there'd still been a spark of hope and a joy of going to Hogwarts, in his dark eyes. It was that spark in him that had called to her, and when Lily and the Marauders drove him to darkness, it had been his darkness that locked her to him. Her foolish heart not wanting to let him go; wanting to save that tiny spark of hope whenever she told him 'I love you'.

They were much alike, Storm and The Half-Blood Prince, yet so different; they were each a part of the same whole. How could he let go of all she'd promised? How could she, now, do the same… maybe… a spell?

"Aurora."

Great! Now she was hearing his voice. A rain began to fall again and she was grateful for the drainage system in place. She didn't think her claustrophobia would allow her to remain in a room that was flooding because of a monsoon.

She soon became soaked; allowing the cold rain to touch her skin soothed her, and so she didn't bother to cast a Water Repelling charm.

"Ororo!"

His voice was louder, and she turned toward the wall, cuddling into it.

Cold fingers brushed away the hair plastered to her face, this confused her, but she kept her eyes shut. No one should have been able to penetrate the Wards she'd placed around herself. Only a witch or wizard stronger than her, and there was only one person that her magick and powers never could repel.

"Would you prefer I call you Storm?"

She turned to the softly spoken baritone next to her as she opened her eyes.

She knew her irises were white as she could see all the colours of the elements swirling around the room in the pattern of the weather anomaly. Red, blues, yellows, greens, black, silver and more; except, the person kneeling beside her was surrounded by a shield. No, looking closer she could tell that there was no shields around him. The elements refused to touch him… to hurt him.

Her Wards never could keep him out.

Ebony orbs met ivory pearls, and memories of their many trysts flashed through her mind, before settling on one particular memory.

 **It was their final year at Hogwarts, and Aurora had pressured him into performing with her for Talent Night.**

 **He'd wanted to focus on N.E. , but Aurora had wanted him to have something fun to remember for their last year. That wasn't something she told him, though, or he never would have agreed. She'd promised him a giant crystal cauldron - one she had to prove that she had - in exchange for his cooperation.**

 **To this day he used the cauldron to brew the most complex healing potions.**

 **Twas the night of the talent show, and no one had been able to figure out what Aurora, Severus and the rest of the Slytherins had planned. They'd practised in private for days, as they both had issues with performing in front of others, and had built up their tolerance by performing for each other and their housemates.**

 **Aurora sat nervously against a wall, near to the entrance to the Great Hall, as she waited for Severus to show up. He'd disappeared from their common room earlier, and no one knew where he was.**

 **A few Gryffindors were currently halfway through a skit, she knew there were at least two other performances before they were both called.**

 **When she finally saw him, he was coming from the direction of the Forbidden Forest.**

The vision flashed forward, to show the only time she had ever used her mutant powers on him, **cooling the burn of the brand on his arm.**

 **"How did you do that?" He whispered as he sagged in relief, unaware as a cool breeze whipped around them taking the sweat and dust from his body.**

 **"I'm a witch aren't I, Sev?" She teased, conjuring the dress robes she'd ordered for him to wear for their performance.**

 **"Ugh, don't call me Sev; I'm not a child, Aurora."**

 **Her gaze travelled slowly along his bare chest as he began to change into the expensive dark-grey robes with black embroidering.**

 **"Oh, you don't have to tell me that…** _ **Severus**_ **."**

 **Chuckling as he smirked at her, she went to wait for him at the entrance to the Great Hall, Charming her clothing back into gorgeous flowing, pearlescent robes.**

The memory forwarded again, **and Lily Evans was flashing her 'I'm a nice girl' smile at her.**

 **"Good luck, Sinistra. You do know Sevvie doesn't like crowds don't you."**

 **Aurora stared blankly until the redhead lost her 'innocent' smile.**

 **"** _ **Severus**_ **has never allowed such minor things to hold him back, Evans." Aurora brushed passed her, and approached her housemates.**

 **All the seventh year Slytherins had chosen to perform together. While Severus and Aurora sang, the rest would perform an old pureblood courtship dance.**

 **The dancers stood on the stage erected in the Great Hall, currently packed with students. As practiced, Severus and Aurora decided to stand at the very back while a fog - Aurora had '** _ **learned**_ **' to cast - screened them, showing mostly their shadowy outlines.**

 **They stood facing each other, as it was comforting to them both, and the music began.**

 _ **"Where do I go… when part of me is dyin' -"**_

Ororo sighed, even then his voice had been hypnotising. She'd forgotten how entranced she'd always gotten when he began to sing.

 **Focusing on the memory-Severus, she saw something she'd never noticed then. Severus was gazing at her like…**

 _~Like I was completely enchanted by you.~_ His silky tones where as a caress in her mind.

"Look at yourself through my eyes Ororo; you were like a goddess among us mere wizards."

 **Ororo looked at the memory of herself. She'd left her hair in it's natural white state and her eyes their natural azure-blue. She remembered just nodding when everyone assumed she used colour-changing charms.**

 _~I think I knew I was falling in love with you then.~_

She wished wholeheartedly that he would not confess such things, especially when he was going to deny it later.

 _ **"We'll see them walking, the brides and soldiers… Dance in the dark… they melt together… "**_

"… _**Against the twilight… "**_

 **In front of them, the Slytherins twirled, dressed in pureblood regalia.** She knew what she would see later if she remained in the memory; **Severus and Lily escaping to an empty classroom.**

Ororo closed off the memory and tried to push him out of her mind, but he wouldn't let her.

 _~What happened after our performance was a mistake Ororo; I know that now, and I wish I'd been the man you thought I was then.~_

"In my rare periods of happiness, and infinite moments of pain at Hogwarts, you've been there. Through my inanity and ignorance, you were a guide in the darkness. Even after I've hurt you a thousand times, you were there. When I needed it most, you've been my strength Aurora; you are a diamond uncomparable and I will spend the rest of my life treasuring you… if you let me."

Finally, the bright colours faded and her eyes focused on the man before her.

"Severus?"


	8. Always

**Epilogue**

Always

' _And I… will love you, baby… always  
And I'll be there, forever and a day… always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always' - Bon Jovi_

 **~(*)~(*)~**

Everyone sat at the head table, awaiting the arrival of the first years.

The Astronomy professor sat on the right of the Headmaster, while the Deputy Headmaster sat on his left. Thirteen years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and looking around the Great Hall, Aurora recognised a few of the children born of those who'd survived that second war. More of them were about to enter the Great Hall for the first time.

Her gaze landed on Iris Creevey, a second year Hufflepuff who kept glancing at the entrance excitedly. Iris loved Astronomy and had told Aurora that her sister was coming to Hogwarts this year.

The first years entered and all eyes gravitated toward the tiny figures looking around, wide-eyed.

Aurora allowed a smile to grace her lips as she glimpsed a small head of soft white curls, pulled sleekly back allowing a curly ponytail to swing just below tiny shoulders.

Long fingers gripped hers for a moment, and she knew if she looked around at her husband, he would have a similar but more subdued smile on his own lips.

Many eyes fell on the son of the Headmaster and his wife, bearers of the Order Of Merlin first and second class respectively. No one had ever seen their son before, and there were rumours going around that he was as powerful as Merlin himself.

While this statement in itself was technically untrue, Aurora and Severus had to keep their son hidden away for his and others protection, allowing only a trusted few around the child.

Now here he was, able to control his powers on his own, enough to attend Hogwarts; something both parents had wanted him to experience, and so had used every spare moment they had in tutoring their son from birth.

"Creevey, Camellia."

Iris cheered as her sister was sorted into Slytherin; Colin and Pansy would be proud. Many had been surprised at the relationship that had sprung between the two.

During the Siege of the Slytherin Common Room, after Colin had fallen, Pansy had given the basilisk the order to petrify him, turning him to stone and giving them the time needed for Madam Pomfrey to save his life.

He'd been her shining knight after guarding her to the death while she'd been distracted calling the Great Snake.

The sorting had begun a while now, and Aurora noted that their son seemed to have made friends with Kaiyan, the long awaited son and only child of Blaise and Kalisha Zabini. That birth had been celebrated by both the Zabini and Moon families.

"Snape, Soren."

Both parents watched as their son was sorted into Slytherin; shocked but pleased. He was so inclined to learning and soaking up knowledge, they'd assumed he would have been a Ravenclaw.

During the feast she sensed The Professor was trying to reach her and she opened her mind to him.

 _~You have a visitor, my dear.~_

Reassuring her husband that she would return shortly, Ororo left through the entrance to the Great Hall. She smiled in delight at the sight of her best friend standing near the edge of the lake.

"Logan!"

After hugging her son's unofficial godfather - Logan had refused on the grounds that Soren would be safer with Magickals - she smiled up at him.

"It's been so long; we've missed you. Soren was hoping you'd return before his next birthday."

"How's the lil runt doin'? It's his first day of school right? He mentioned it in his last letter."

"He's doing wonderful," her eyes softened as she thought of all her baby had accomplished so far, "he just got sorted into Slytherin, and I'm sure the first thing he's going to do when he gets to his dorm room is write to you. You know how much he adores 'Unca Woovine'"

Deciding she'd teased him enough when his cheekbones coloured, she arched an elegant brow at him.

"How'd you get through the Wards, Professor Xavier again?"

"Nah, I used this thing,"

'This', was a silver tag similar to the one he normally wore that hung next to it.

"Who sent you charmed dog tags? Not that I'm complaining, it would be wonderful catching up and Soren -"

"Ororo…" Logan gently interrupted his best friend and confidant before he placed a simple wooden box in her hand.

Ororo felt the breath leave her body in a rush as she held the small box. She didn't need to open it to know what it contained. She closed her eyes and shook her head; unable to understand - to acknowledge - what she was feeling.

"I didn't come to stay or visit; I came for you to open one for me." Logan grit his teeth at the play of emotions on her face that she couldn't hide. This was all his fault, the pain they were both feeling. He'd been too hesitant and late… again.

"You don't have to go," her voice was a thready whisper, and her gaze was glued to the box, "wh-what about Soren… he'll never see you again."

Ororo raised her eyes to his, and he almost gave in to the temptation to forget his well thought out plans. Her azure orbs shimmered, but it was the misty rain that began to fall that let him know she was hurting as much as he was.

"Charles told me that I needed to go, that there something important I need to do." he paused; while that was true, they both knew the deeper truth. He was running and maybe… he was right to.

Dragging a frustrated hand through his hair he growled. "I know it's been years but I- do you think I like seeing him holding you, whispering to you while you melt against him. _I wish I was him Ororo,_ and I hate that it took me so long to realise that I loved you. From the time you stepped foot in this place it was too late."

Ororo bit her lips and inhaled deeply to ease her racing heart. When Jean had mentioned how Logan felt about her, she'd berated the woman for even hinting that she - Ororo - would hurt Logan the way Jean had.

Her mind spun; she didn't know what to do. She loved Severus, he was her everything and she would always love him; so, what was this she felt for this man who's her best friend. Her hand trembled around the box; she knew exactly what it was.

A gentle hand cupped her face and she looked back up at him, recognising that she'd returned to staring at the box.

"I guess it's not our time Ororo," he swiped a thumb at the single tear that escaped from the corner of her eye, "who knows ( _Jean_ , he thought) maybe one day you can come find me there, when you're ready." He shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to be casual and she smiled tremulously, hesitating for a moment before she gave a slight nod.

His heart soared and he kissed her forehead, but then he stepped back and gestured to the box. "Will you do me the honours?"

Ororo held his gaze for a moment, then opened the box before she glanced down at an ancestral ruby that once belonged to her mother. She'd left it in Logan's protection knowing it would be safe and she would be far away from the temptation to use it.

"Protect your family with your life, you hear me vamp."

Ororo startled a bit as warm hands rested on her hips, she looked up at her husband standing behind her.

"Always." Severus replied, his expression unreadable.

With one last look at Logan, her eyes white, she called up her lightning and when a gateway opened a few yards behind him she gasped. Her magick - as it now commonly did - had blended with her mutant powers; somehow she knew that this wasn't just another dimension but another time.

She knew the gateway only opened to the needs of the traveller and so wasn't too worried. An eerie breeze from the gateway rustled their clothing, and Logan stopped at the entrance before looking back.

"I gave Charles Soren's birthday gift to send with a bird. Knowing that kid, I didn't want to take the chance he might find it before time as usual."

Ripping his gaze from her, he didn't wait for a reply, he walked through the gate to a new life.

The gateway sealed itself after he stepped through and Ororo turned to her husband. Severus seemed conflicted and his lips tightened imperceptibly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Do yo-" he released a pent up breath, "are you okay Aurora?"

The uncertainty in his normally confident tones was like a punch to her gut and she grasped his face in her hands as she rose off the ground and kissed him desperately, before draping her arms around his neck as he held her close. The rain had stopped and the sun blazed in the cloudless sky, drying the moisture surrounding the couple.

"I love you, Aurora."

"And I have always loved you Severus Snape, I always will."

 **The End.**


End file.
